If Wishes were horses
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Snape findet den Spiegel Nergeheb. Was er sieht und wie er reagiert, erzählöt er einer gewissen spitzohrigen Fanficautorin, die verzweifelt an einem Challengebeitrag herumfeilte. Keine richtige Romanze, auch nicht nur Humor, sondern ziemlich durchwachsen


_Disclaimer: _Weder Snape sonst einer der bekannten Charaktere gehören mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

Aber alles, was nicht auf JK Rowlings Mist gewachsen ist, ist definitiv meiner!

Beitrag zur letzten Challenge der Schreiberlinge

_Eine beliebige Figur des Potterverse trifft auf den Spiegel Nergeheb und letztlich geht es darum, wie sie den Spoiegel findet, was sie sieht und ihre Reaktion darauf. Als zusätzliche Vorgabe oblag es den Autoren, den Namen „Dr. Andie McAbe" in die Story einzubauen._

_Gefordert wurde ein Oneshot zwischen 1500 und 5000 Worten._

_Irgendwie habe ich draus eine Art Sequel zu „Der ganz normale Wahnsinn" gebastelt. Es ist allerdings kein Muss, die Story zu kennen, die Zusammenhänge erschließen sich auch so._

And here we go:

* * *

**If wishes were horses…**

Eine gewisse Fanfiction-Autorin sitzt an ihrem Schreibtisch und hämmert eifrig auf ihrer Tastatur herum, um ihren Beitrag zur neuesten Challenge niederzuschreiben. Noch immer etwas unzufrieden mit ihrem Plot stellt sie das Tippen ein, stützt das Kinn in die Hand und liest den letzten Absatz noch einmal durch.

„Tadadada – Severus Snape…. Hm…Severus Snape….Uhm, Severus Snape…" ich schüttele den Kopf.

„So geht das nicht", entscheide ich, „das klingt alles noch nicht so richtig nach Snape."  
„Nie wurde ein wahreres Wort gesprochen", erklingt es zynisch hinter mir. Genervt verdrehe ich die Augen und drehe mich auf dem Stuhl herum.

„Nicht Sie schon wieder", seufze ich genervt, „Sie kann ich heute wirklich nicht gebrauchen!"

Unbeeindruckt von meinen Worten tritt er näher an meinen Schreibtisch heran und liest den noch auf dem Bildschirm sichtbaren Teil meiner Story.

Der nächste genervte Seufzer entflieht nicht meinen Lippen, sondern denen von Snape.

„Das ist doch wohl nicht Ihr Ernst, oder? DAS soll ich in diesem verdammten Spiegel gesehen haben?"

Vorsichtig nicke ich und ziehe vorsichtshalber schon mal den Kopf ein.

„Wie oft muss ich Sie eigentlich noch mit meiner Gegenwart beehren, damit Sie mich mit Ihren unsäglichen Kritzeleien verschonen und mich endlich in Ruhe lassen?"

„Es wäre mir auch lieber, wenn Sie mich NICHT beehren würden, Professor", gebe ich recht pampig zurück und lasse den Text vom Monitor verschwinden.

„Zu spät, ich habe es schon gelesen", giftet Snape.

„Aber nicht alles!", gifte ich zurück. Was Snape kann, kann ich schon lange! Snape schaut mich angesichts dieses Gedankenganges mitleidig an – anscheinend hat er wieder erfolgreich in meinem Kopf herumgewühlt -und bemerkt nur zynisch:  
„Was ich kann, können SIE noch lange nicht, Miss!"

_Tadaa! Und wieder sitze ich hier und streite mich mit Severus Snape._

Irgendwie fühlt sich das nicht gesund an. Immerhin, Snape ist eine fiktive Figur aus einem Buch! Zugegeben, eine recht faszinierende fiktive Figur aus einem Buch. Aber: Er ist eine Fiktion!

Allmählich ziehe ich in Betracht, mich bei der berühmten Psychiaterin Dr. Andie McAbe in Behandlung zu begeben.

„Das wäre keine üble Idee. Vielleicht gewöhnt sie Ihnen ab, über mich zu schreiben", schlägt Snape vor, räumt einen Stapel Bücher von meiner improvisierten Ablage, sprich Klappstuhl, und lässt sich nieder. Eingedenk seiner Beschuldigung unseres letzten - Treffens – stehe ich auf, hole eine zweite Kaffeetasse aus der Küche und schenke ihm etwas von meinem heißgeliebten koffeinhaltigen Heißgetränk ein. Snape quittiert das mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Auf einmal so höflich? Sie haben doch wohl nicht vor, mich zu vergiften?"

Er nimmt einen Schluck, verzieht sein bleiches Gesicht und konstatiert trocken:  
„Anscheinend schon. Zumindest Ihre Fähigkeiten im Brauen von Kaffee hat sich seit meinem letzten Besuch nicht verbessert."

Gottergeben zucke ich die Achseln.

„Ich mag meinen Kaffee so wie er ist, danke der Nachfrage."  
„Wäre es zuviel verlangt, wenn Sie mir einen Tee aufbrühen würden? Earl Grey, wenn Sie den haben."  
„Ja, den hab ich. Aber wäre es zuviel verlangt, wenn Sie sich den Tee selber machen würden? Ich bin kein Hauself!", fauche ich zurück.

„Sie sind immer noch eine lausige Gastgeberin", bemerkt er trocken und zieht seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Robe hervor. Vermutlich, um seinen Kaffee in Tee zu verwandeln.

„Nein, um ihn genießbarer zu machen", kontert er.

„Verschwinden Sie endlich aus meinem Kopf", fordere ich ihn auf und blitze ihn wütend an.

„Warum sollte ich? Das Chaos in Ihrem Kopf ist wirklich bemerkenswert."

„Sie können sich ewig bei mir beliebt machen, wenn Sie sich jetzt subtrahieren würden", schlage ich ihm vor, doch der sture Kerl bleibt einfach weiter da hocken, schlürft seinen Kaffee und betrachtet mich wie einen fehlgeschlagenen Versuch eines Zaubertränkeexperiments.

„Hören Sie, das bringt doch nichts", versuche ich es jetzt mit Verhandlung. „Sie können so oft hier aufkreuzen, wie es Ihnen Spaß macht und ich werde trotzdem weiterhin über Sie schreiben."  
„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass es mir SPAß macht, Sie aufzusuchen", erwidert Snape, mit dem minimalsten, gerade noch erkennbaren Hauch von Entsetzen.

„Anscheinend kommen Sie gerne her. Wenn ich sehe, wie Sie da so sitzen, Ihren Kaffee schlürfen…"  
„Ich schlürfe nicht!"

„… und mir Nettigkeiten an den Kopf werfen, muss ich fast davon ausgehen, dass Sie sich ausgesprochen gerne hierher verirren", beende ich meinen Satz ungerührt. Die einzige Antwort, die ich bekomme, besteht in einem spektakulären, geradezu erschütternden Hochziehen seiner linken Augenbraue. Wow, das ist eine Fertigkeit, die er wirklich einmalig beherrscht.

„Falls Sie es denn unbedingt wissen _müssen _und anscheinend ist es lebenswichtig für Sie, das zu erfahren, ich habe das als kleiner Junge vor dem Spiegel geübt."  
„Einfach wunderbar, womit Sie Ihre Jugend verbracht haben", kontere ich zynisch, „aber mit der Lektüre des Knigge wären Sie erheblich besser bedient gewesen. Zumindest hätte das eine positive Auswirkung auf Ihr katastrophales Sozialverhalten nehmen können!"  
Snape beugt sich vor, seine Nase berührt beinahe meine, seine Stimme ist nur noch ein leises Zischen. Wie bei einer Schlange. Und ich sitze da wie das sprichwörtliche Kaninchen.

„Wagen Sie es nicht, noch einmal in diesem Ton mit mir zu sprechen!"

„Wagen Sie es nicht? Wagen SIE es nicht, mir zu drohen", gebe ich zurück, mit soviel Kälte in der Stimme, dass es mich beinahe im hals friert.

„Sonst was? Wollen Sie mich sonst schlagen? Zaubern können Sie ja nicht", stellt er fest und lehnt sich entspannt zurück. Voll ohnmächtiger Wut knirsche ich mit den Zähnen.

„Ihr Glück, dass ich es nicht kann! Andernfalls würde ich Sie bis in die Hölle hexen", blaffe ich ihn an.

„Das haben Sie schon! Jedes Mal, wenn ich eine Ihrer so genannten Stories lese, fühle ich mich der Hölle einen Schritt näher!"

„Fein! Genau das, was ich schon immer hören wollte! Und wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, werde ich jetzt weiter an einer meiner so genannten Stories arbeiten. Der Abgabetermin sitzt mir nämlich im Nacken. Aber das wissen Sie sicher längst, da Sie ja auf so unschöne Weise meinen Geist ausspionieren."  
Wenn Blicke töten könnten, würde ich jetzt sicher vom Stuhl fallen, doch ich reiße mich zusammen und starre ebenso grimmig zurück.

Schließlich geschieht etwas gänzlich Unerwartetes: Snape LÄCHELT.

Severus Snape, der geheimnisvolle, der dunkle, der oberfiese, der überaus geniale Zaubertränkemeister LÄCHELT!

Wenn es je einen Grund für mich gab, vom Stuhl zu fallen, hier wäre er!

Fasziniert starre ich ihn an. Immerhin, wenn er lächelt sieht er richtig…

Nein, das denke ich jetzt nicht zu Ende, Snape sitzt sicher wieder in meinem Kopf.

„Zu spät, ich habe es schon gehört, Miss."

_Das glaub ich jetzt nicht._

„Glauben Sie es ruhig", versichert er mir und sein Lächeln wird breiter.

Er schlägt die Beine übereinander und nimmt noch einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

„Wissen Sie, Sie haben Mumm. Das gefällt mir. Vielleicht könnten wir ja eine Einigung erzielen und ich muss Ihren Geist nicht manipulieren."

„Ach, auf einmal? Ich harre gespannt Ihrem Gedankenpuzzle", gebe ich zurück und lehne mich ebenfalls zurück, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Ich kann Sie anscheinend nicht davon abhalten, Ihre Geschichten über mich zu verfassen. Und ich habe weder Zeit noch Lust all Ihre Kolleginnen aufzusuchen, von daher wäre es vielleicht keine schlechte Idee, wenn ich Ihnen die eine oder andere Insiderinformation zuspiele, um sicherzustellen, dass Sie ein nicht gar so falsches Bild von mir vermitteln."

Meine Kinnlade gehorcht den Gesetzen der Schwerkraft und klappt nach unten weg. Mit einem sicherlich ziemlich dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck starre ich ihn an und traue meinen Ohren nicht.

„Sie wollen mir helfen?", frage ich schließlich ungläubig. „Sie wollen mir freiwillig Informationen für eine Geschichte geben?"  
„Ja. Damit wäre uns beiden gedient. Ihre Geschichten wären glaubwürdiger und ich hätte endlich einmal das Privileg, so dargestellt zu werden, wie ich wirklich bin."

Ich beschließe, auf sein Angebot einzugehen, bevor er seine Meinung wieder ändern kann und krame in den überfüllten Fächern meines Schreibtisches nach meinem Diktiergerät. Ich überprüfe, ob Batterien drin sind und das Band zurückgespult ist und lege es vor mir auf den Schreibtisch.

„Also schön, Mister!"  
„Professor!"  
„Na schön, _Professor_, schießen Sie los!"

Und Snape beginnt:  
„Entgegen aller Ihrer Vorstellungen sehe ich im Spiegel Nerhegeb weder Hermine Granger noch Minerva McGonagall oder Remus Lupin."  
„Das wird so einige enttäuschen, fürchte ich."  
„Ist nicht mein Problem", bemerkt er kurz. „Wollen Sie die Geschichte jetzt hören oder nicht?"  
Natürlich will ich, welche Frage!

„Dann hören Sie auf, mich ständig zu unterbrechen."  
„Eine Frage hätte ich noch, Professor. Wie sind Sie auf den Spiegel gestoßen? Ich meine, Dumbledore hatte ihn doch sicher an einen sicheren Ort geschafft, nachdem er ausgedient hatte."

„Das werde ich Ihnen erzählen, wenn Sie mich lassen. Ist noch Kaffee da?" Ich schenke ihm noch eine Tasse ein und Snape erzählt:

„_Meine Einsamkeit ist mein treuester Freund, ich habe sie zu einer regelrechten Kunstform erhoben und zu einem Garten kultiviert, in dem sie Blüten treibt, betörend und gefährlich. Sie bildet lange dornige Ranken, in denen sich schon sehr viele rettungslos verstrickt haben und sich niemals mehr daraus befreien konnten. Doch meine Gewalttätigkeit blüht im Verborgenen. Gerade mein Schweigen und meine Unzugänglichkeit habe ich in gefährliche Waffen umgeschmiedet. Meine Boshaftigkeit lauert in der schwarzen Winterkälte meiner Augen, in diesen tiefen leeren Brunnenschächten, die den sonnigsten Nachmittag in einen eisigen Wintertag verwandeln können. Ich habe eine grenzenlose Begabung, die zarten Seelen, die mir nahe kommen, von mir zu stoßen und es gibt nur sehr wenige Menschen, in deren Gegenwart ich mich wohl fühle und die nicht von mir abgestoßen sind. Einer dieser Menschen war Albus. Er vertraute mir, wie mir nie ein Mensch vertraut hat, seit ich mich mit dem Dunklen Lord einließ. Und so vertraute er mir auch an, wo er den Spiegel Nerhegeb aufbewahrte. Es war ihm schließlich zu riskant geworden, den Spiegel weiterhin in der Schule aufzubewahren, aber er wollte dieses einmalige Objekt auch nicht zerstören. Also brachten wir ihn fort, er und ich und versteckten ihn in einem geheimen Kellergewölbe im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12. Komischerweise hatte ich bislang nie das Bedürfnis gehabt, in diesen Spiegel zu schauen und meinen Herzenswunsch zu erblicken. Ich war davon überzeugt, dass er unerfüllbar und unerreichbar für mich sein würde und ich wollte mich nicht zusätzlich noch mit dieser Bürde belasten. Also vermied ich es, auch nur einen flüchtigen Blick hineinzuwerfen, während wir ihn in dem Keller verbargen und mit einem Dutzend Bannen belegten. Immerhin wurde das Haus regelmäßig von den verschiedensten Ordensmitgliedern frequentiert und wir wollten nicht, dass jemand zufällig darauf stieß, auch wenn es recht unwahrscheinlich war, dass sich jemand so tief in die Eingeweide des Hauses begeben sollte. Aber wenn jemand wie Mundungus Fletcher im Haus herumspukte, sollte man wohl besser auf Nummer Sicher gehen. _

_Der Spiegel blieb dort, gut versteckt, bis Dumbledore dann auf die Schnapsidee verfiel, die Horcruxe des Dunklen Lords zu jagen und zu vernichten und sich mit dem Ring Salazar Slytherins beinahe selbst vernichtete. Ich konnte den Fluch in seine Hand bannen und ihm damit noch ein wenig Zeit verschaffen, Zeit, die er nötig brauchte, die wir alle brauchten, um unsere Pläne weiter verfolgen zu können. An jenem Abend nahm er mir das Versprechen ab, dass ich ihn töten sollte, um meine Loyalität zu Vol – dem Dunklen Lord zu beweisen, Draco Malfoy damit zu bewahren, einen Mord zu begehen und ihm selbst ein schmerzhaftes Ende zu ersparen. Nun, Sie wissen, wie diese Geschichte letztendlich weiterging. Auf jeden Fall dachte ich seit diesem Abend immer häufiger an den Spiegel und was er mir wohl zeigen würde, wenn ich den Mut fasste, um hineinzusehen. Ich war regelrecht besessen davon, mir endlich meinen Herzenswunsch im Spiegel anzusehen, und zwar, bevor ich Dumbledore töten musste. Denn hinterher, da war ich mir sicher, würde ich nur meinen eigenen Tod sehen. Nun ja, als ich das nächste Mal in einer Ordensangelegenheit am Grimmauldplatz vorbeischaute, ohne dass Dumbledore anwesend gewesen wäre, nutzte ich das aus. Ich verhielt mich so ekelhaft wie nur möglich, damit mir niemand folgen würde und schlich mich schließlich in die Kellergewölbe hinab. Mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit fand ich den Platz, wo wir den Spiegel versteckt hatten und ich löste die Schutzbanne, die wir darüber verhängt hatten. Gespannt, neugierig und – ich gebe zu – etwas ängstlich näherte ich mich dem Spiegel. Obwohl ich so gerne wissen wollte, was der Spiegel mir zu zeigen hatte, fürchtete ich mich davor. _

_Ich sah hinein und ich sah – nichts. Nicht einmal mein Spiegelbild. Das hatte ich nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Die Vampirgerüchte über mich entbehren jeglicher Grundlage, also sollte ich zumindest mein eigenes gottverdammtes Spiegelbild sehen können! Ich stand dort wie vor den Kopf geschlagen, bis mir schließlich ein ganzer Fackelzug aufging! In meiner Neugierde und meiner Furcht hatte ich schlichtweg vergessen, den letzten Schutzbann aufzuheben. Halb verärgert, halb amüsiert über meine eigene Dummheit und Gedankenlosigkeit holte ich das nun nach und dann konnte ich endlich in den Spiegel sehen. Zuerst sah nur mich ganz alleine, was ja gar nicht sein konnte. Nur der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden konnte sich selbst so wie er war im Spiegel sehen und ich habe mich nie als besonders glücklich empfunden. Doch dann erkannte ich, was der Spiegel mir zeigte. Meine Reflektion krempelte seine Ärmel auf und zeigte mir seine Unterarme. Und an keinem davon war noch etwas von dem Dunklen Mal zu sehen! Das Spiegelbild zeigte mich als freien Mann und je länger ich in den Spiegel schaute, desto mehr erkannte ich. Der Spiegel reflektierte nicht etwa das spinnwebenverhangene Kellergewölbe in dem ich stand, sondern ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer, mit einer einladenden Sitzgruppe und hohen Bücherregalen an den Wänden. Durch die Fenster schien die Sonne herein und tauchte alles in ein warmes goldenes Licht. Mein Spiegelbild lächelte mich an und unsicher erwiderte ich dieses Lächeln. Die Szenerie im Spiegel änderte sich und in dem Wohnraum hing ein großes Banner von der Decke, auf dem stand „Happy Birthday Severus!". In dem Wohnzimmer befand sich ein Haufen Leute, die ich zum größten Teil kannte und an meiner Seite stand eine junge Frau, die meine Hand in ihrer hielt und mich verliebt ansah. Und alle, einschließlich meiner selbst, schienen sich ausgezeichnet zu amüsieren. _

_Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, was in diesem Moment in mir vorging. Einerseits verstand ich, was der Spiegel mir zeigte, meinen Wunsch, zu einer Gemeinschaft zu gehören, mich inmitten liebender Freunde aufgehoben zu fühlen und eine Gefährtin an meiner Seite zu haben, ein freier Mann zu sein, gänzlich unbeeinträchtigt von den dunklen Künsten und ich verspürte den brennenden Wunsch, einfach durch das Glas zu steigen, um in dieses Wohnzimmer zu gelangen. Aber andererseits schämte ich mich ein wenig, dass mein Herzenswunsch etwas so Profanes sein sollte, etwas so alltägliches, das viele Menschen bereits besitzen und nicht immer zu schätzen wissen…."  
_Seine Stimme wird leiser und verklingt schließlich ganz.

Ich sehe ihn an.

„Warum sollten Sie sich dafür schämen, dass Sie sich ein Heim und Freunde wünschen? Warum in aller Welt schämen Sie sich dafür, ein freier Mann sein zu wollen? Sie wollen nicht mehr als andere, Sie wollen glücklich sein und um Ihrer Selbst Willen geliebt werden. Ich kann daran nichts Beschämendes finden."  
„Sie wissen nichts. Sie wissen nicht das Geringste! Ich habe ein solches Leben nicht verdient. Ich habe gemordet und gefoltert auf seine Anweisung hin, obwohl ich es besser wusste, ich habe alle möglichen Schandtaten begangen, ich sollte in diesem Spiegel nicht so etwas sehen!" Aufgebracht funkelt er mich an.

„Wie haben Sie darauf reagiert?", will ich wissen.

„Was meinen Sie wohl? Ich habe mich ganz unsnapehaft verhalten, mich in eine Ecke des Kellers gesetzt und geheult wie ein Schlosshund." Verachtung für sich selbst trieft aus jedem seiner Worte.

„Weiter", fordere ich ihn auf.

„Na schön, wenn Sie den traurigen Schluss noch hören wollen…."  
„Wenn Sie es ertragen, mir davon zu erzählen."  
Mit einem unergründlichen Lächeln sieht er mich an.

„Oh, ich habe schon so vieles ertragen, da sollte das hier kein Problem mehr für mich darstellen."

Immer noch tropft Verachtung und Sarkasmus aus seiner Stimme und beinahe erwarte ich, dass es sich in einer Pfütze um ihn herum manifestiert.

„_Nun gut, ich setzte mich also in eine finstere Ecke in diesem unsäglich vermoderten und schmutzigen Keller und heulte mir die Augen aus dem Kopf. Ich wollte so etwas sehen, es wurde mir dadurch nur zu sehr bewusst, was ich vermisste und doch nie haben würde, weil ich es einfach nicht verdiente. Es gibt Dinge, die für manche Menschen auf immer unerreichbar bleiben müssen. Den Traum von Heim und Herd, von Familie und Kinderchen, die um den Weihnachtsbaum tanzen, habe ich schon vor langer Zeit ausgeträumt. Und dennoch konnte ich nicht anders, als irgendwann wieder aufzustehen und mir die Szene im Spiegel wieder zu betrachten. Mir geschah genau das, wovor Dumbledore uns alle bewahren wollte: Ich verlor mich in der Betrachtung dieses Spiegelbildes, ich verlor mich gänzlich im Anblick dieser kleinen heilen Welt, in der ich ein geachteter und geliebter Mann war. Ich habe die ganze Nacht vor diesem Spiegel verbracht und mir sehnlichst gewünscht, dazuzugehören. Und je brennender dieser Wunsch in mir wurde, desto klarer wurde die Vision im Spiegel. Ich hätte den Rest meines kläglichen Lebens vor diesem Spiegel stehen können, um mir etwas anzusehen, was mir niemals gehören würde. Zu meinem Glück oder Pech, wie man es nimmt, vermisste mich Dumbledore am Morgen – vermutlich der einzige Mensch, der mich je vermisst hat – und machte sich auf die Suche nach mir. Er musste nicht lange suchen, ich glaube, er wusste von Anfang an, wo ich steckte und er fand mich vor im Keller vor dem Spiegel. Ich saß auf dem kalten Steinboden vor dem Spiegel, starrte einfach nur hinein und die Tränen rannen mir die Wangen hinunter. Dumbledore war seit langem der einzige Mensch, der mich hat weinen sehen und er verstand. Ich weiß nicht, ob er wusste, was ich sah oder ob er es ahnte, aber er verstand. Er brachte mich aus dem Kellergewölbe hinaus und zurück nach Hogwarts, ohne auch nur eine Frage zu stellen oder etwas zu der Angelegenheit zu sagen. Ich glaube, er war nicht einmal verärgert oder enttäuscht, weil ich sein Vertrauen missbraucht und in den Spiegel gesehen hatte. Es schien mir, als hätte er es geradezu erwartet, dass ich in dieses Gewölbe steigen und meinen Herzenswunsch ansehen würde, denn danach hat er den Spiegel fortgeschafft, allein und ohne jemanden dafür um Hilfe zu bitten. Lange Zeit habe ich jede Nacht davon geträumt, was ich im Spiegel sah, aber in meinen Träumen war ich nicht der unbeteiligte Zuschauer, sondern ich war in der Szene und durfte meinen Wunsch immerhin im Traum erleben. Besser so als niemals, nicht wahr?"_

Snape lächelt wehmütig und erhebt sich.

„Ich hoffe, dass Ihre Maschine meine Beichte aufgezeichnet hat, ich möchte sie nämlich nicht noch einmal erzählen müssen."  
„Das kann ich verstehen."  
„Gar nichts können Sie", erklärt er mir wieder in seiner üblichen charmanten Art und wendet sich von mir ab, als ob es ihm leid täte, mir diese Geschichte überhaupt erzählt zu haben.

„Einerseits ja, andererseits nein", erwidert er.

„Ich habe es Ihnen nicht nur einmal, sondern mehrmals gesagt: Verschwinden Sie aus meinem Kopf!"

„Das werde ich. Und auch gleich aus Ihrer Wohnung. Und wagen Sie es nicht, auch nur ein Wort anders zu schreiben, als ich es erzählt habe! Sonst werde ich zurückkommen!"  
Ich sehe einen schwarzen Umhang wehen und er ist fort. Kopfschüttelnd mache ich mich daran, seine unglaubliche Geschichte aufzuschreiben und sie Wort für Wort wiederzugeben. Zumindest beinahe. Ich habe den letzten Satz ein klitzekleines Bisschen abgeändert, allerdings ohne den Sinn zu verfälschen. Vielleicht kommt er ja wieder. Ich hatte mich gerade an ihn gewöhnt.

**ENDE**


End file.
